USS Kongo (NCC-1710)
| type = heavy cruiser | class = Constitution }} USS ''Kongo'' (NCC-1710) was a heavy cruiser active in the 23rd century. ( ) Kongo was commissioned in late 2249 and refit to the Constitution (II) configuration in 2272-73. (Ships of the Star Fleet) A Prime Team called the "Cavaliers" was assigned to Kongo. ( ) Pocket Books continuity Ca. 2273, Kongo clipped a cosmic string near Perseus, resulting in containment field breach. A total of 143 personnel died – including an old Academy classmate of Pavel Chekov's, Robert Cecil – and a whole section of the ship was lost. ( novel: ) Fanon continuities ''Decipher RPG At one time, ''Kongo was commanded by Commodore Dan Stack. In 2269, she successfully observed the primitive civilization on Muldoon IV, located between the twin suns of Loki and Thor. (Decipher RPG: ) ''Epiphany Trek The USS ''Kongo (NCC-1710) served from 2251 to 2307. She began her career as one of the queens of the fleet and ended as a Command School training ship. She has since been restored by her former captain, Jerold Ryan LaSaille, and stored at the Starbase 222 (El Nanth) spacedock, fleet dock A 137. The USS Kongo was named for a Japanese battleship. The word kongo was the Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese translation of vajra in . In One Possible Reality The USS Kongo Had the Registry NCC-1850 as one of the last Tikopai Starships Launched in 2252. It served with Distinction until its eventual Retirement in the 2340s. It Also Fought during the Four Years War alongside the USS Yamato (NCC-1305) and the USS Republic (NCC-1371/1711). List of captains *Captain Rodrego Esperato Diaz – Launch to 2261 *Captain Jerold Ryan LaSaille – 2261 to 2273 *Captain Martha Raligh – 2273 to 2280 *Captain T'lur – 2280 to 2291 (science ship) *Captain Vesupi Kalaact – 2291 to 2307 (Starfleet Training Command) ''Orion Press Prior to 2252, ''Kongo's commanding officer was Captain Terfel. Captain Matterson commanded Kongo in 2284, with Commander Pavel Chekov as exec. During an encounter with a seemingly abandoned Romulan ship that year, the boarding party from Kongo was attacked by three survivors. Matterson was killed. (Orion Press: "Until We Meet Again") Kongo was hulled during Starfleet's first encounter with the Kelvan invasion armada in 2285. The ship was repaired and rebuilt, and recommissioned two years later. ("It's Not Fair", "Return to Xantharus", "The Trainer", In Harm's Way) ''Star Fleet Command (Grayslake, IL) On stardate 8502.04, during an engagement between Federation and Tholian forces in the Cobol Epsilon Tau system, ''Kongo immobilized a Tholian destroyer but was destroyed by a Tholian battleship. There were no survivors. (Research Anthology: "Cross Fire: The Tholian Slaughter") Kongo was restored to her original 2248 appearance and put on display at the Starfleet Museum. ''Starship Exeter The USS ''Kongo (NCC-1710) was an of the under the command of Captain Kosnett. While in the vicinity of Starbase 16, Kongo reported that she was under attack. was responding to assist. When Exeter arrived at planet Corinth IV, the location of the starbase, a landing party, led by Captain John Quincy Garrovick, discovered that the starbase had been completely obliterated. The wreckage of Kongo's saucer section was also discovered nearby on the surface of the planet. After a brief search, the badly damaged stardrive section was located, adrift in space. The ship was destroyed, presumably, by Tressaurian forces. There were no survivors. (Starship Exeter: "The Tressaurian Intersection") Star Trek Continues Kongo (spelt as Congo) was hijacked by Espers who used it to pass through the galactic barrier. The Espers evaded capture by both the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] and a Romulan Bird-of-Prey and then headed deeper into the Federation. The Espers managed to trick two the [[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]] and the [[USS Potemkin|USS Potemkin]] starships pursuing the Congo into firing on each other. However, the Enterprise was able to defeat the Congo with the aid of sabotage by Barbara Smith, but with the loss of Elizabeth McKenna. (Star Trek Continues: To Boldly Go, Part I, To Boldly Go, Part II) Background information The name Kongo was on 's list of possible Constitution-class ship names. It made the final cut as seen in The Making of Star Trek (page 165) which details the memos that added the Japanese battleship IJN Kongo as a source for one of the 12 ships of the original Constitution class. 's Star Fleet Technical Manual attached the registry "NCC-1710". External link * Kongo 01710 Kongo 01710 Kongo 01710 Kongo Kongo 01710 Kongo (NCC-1710)